


Sound of Silence

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Finn get into one last lightsaber duel. And Kylo could probably have won too if it weren't for, well, <em>him</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from the Simon and Garfunkel song ;P

“Hello darkness, my old friend,” Finn said, the light of his blade reflecting in his face.

“I’ve come to talk with you again,” Kylo sang, dramatic gesturing, “Because a vision soooftly creeping, left its seeds while-,”

“Whoa dude, what the fuck?” Finn put his lightsaber down, bewildered, “This isn’t a song contest.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kylo said, now holding up his lightsaber, “despite your grave tone, I thought you had started singing Simon and Garfunkel.”

“Garfunkel? What’s that? A guacamole?”

“Oh hell no!” Kylo swung at Finn, who parried easily. “You don’t get to insult Simon and Garfunkel!”

“Here I thought maybe we could get along,” Finn said, now his turn to attack.

Kylo blocked, “Just because we’re both interested in fanfiction, doesn’t mean we’re besties! Besides, you’d think anyone would find better use of their time than to write fanfiction about characters in a movie that hasn’t even come out yet!”

Now it was Finn’s turn to be angry, “Oh no, gurlfriend! You did not just-,” Finn fell silent, having hit Kylo so he stumbled back, helmet knocked off. He had never seen Kylo’s face before. Damn. But Finn ignored those thoughts, taking his chance, lifting his hand up and sending Kylo back a few more meters away from him. It didn’t end up injuring the Knight at all and he got up easily. Between the trees and falling snow, he saw the red bladed lightsaber turning on again.

“Nice hair, biatch,” Finn taunted, although feeling only a little more than _flipping terrified_.

Kylo went forward snarling, “I have _great_ hair.” Great, floofy, helmet hair.

* * *

Snoke was getting on edge, hands shaking, pacing back and forth with worry. The troopers were getting prepared, the TIEs readying to attack.

“Sir, what do we do?” a lieutenant asked.

“I have no idea,” Snoke said, freaking out, “I can’t organise an attack, an army! Where’s the General? Oh dear force. And where’s the Captain to lead the troops? And where’s Kylo? We need Kylo!”

Nobody could answer Snoke, because nobody knew where they were.

A heavenly light pointed towards the forest, two figures appearing, dark lizard behind them, angel choruses in the background announcing their arrival.

“General, Captain!” Snoke said, a wave of relief from him and everyone else.

“Sir, we’re here to lead-,” Phasma started when they both reached Snoke. Perhaps prepared for death. After all they had disobeyed his orders going after the music box. Instead, Snoke grabbed them both into a hug. “Force bless that you’re here! We would’ve lost, I had no idea what to do!”

A lowly lieutenant grumbled next to Snoke, “ _I_ would have known what to do.” But they were ignored.

* * *

No more joking or witty one liners from Finn or Kylo, both concentrating hard to kill each other.

“When I’m done with you, I will kill the ones you love,” Finn said.

“Whoa,” Kylo parried, then kicking Finn hard, “A little dark for a Jedi. But if you hurt Phasma or Hux-,”

“You love Hux more, so he’ll get the short straw,” Finn said, looking about as deadly as a demanding puppy.

“Okay for starters I don’t love him _more_ , the emotions are just a little different,” Kylo argued, “And secondly, you are the biggest dick I ever had the pleasure of-,”

Falling into silence, Kylo stopped mid-strike. He turned his head, a figure between the trees.

Oh.

Oh no.

Not him.

But yes, it was. It was him.

 _Luke Skywalker_. In all his glory... no, not like that type of glory. He wore clothes. Like, in all his Jedi glory. The Force radiating from him like a... radiator. Like the really potent radiators, correctly bought and placed. I mean, you could buy aluminium (which is more expensive and radiates heat better), but apparently you don’t necessarily _need_ alloy radiators. It really depends on your home. Always google to find out which radiator is best for you. If you have little room, something like mirror radiators could be cool. Basically, always research about which radiator would be best. And Luke Skywalker is that radiator you’ve googled excessively about and asked trusted professionals which one you think you should buy. He’s that radiator. Cause he’s that good.

Kylo backed away. Yeah, he wasn’t stupid enough to get in a fight with _this_ guy.

The green blade turned on in slow motion, the Force revelling in such use. Kylo turned and ran. Or he couldn’t, actually, because he felt an invisible force (i.e. The Force) grab him and throw him backwards, right at Skywalker’s feet. Green blade coming down, Kylo rolled out of the way. Finn even came up but Kylo just registered Skywalker saying “I’ll handle this. _Go_!”

The Knight got up, swinging at Skywalker, who blocked with no effort. The Jedi managed blow after blow. No sweat. No need for break. Kylo was gritting his teeth, now on the defensive, having too many near misses. Luke aimed for his arm. Kylo moved out of the way, but Luke’s saber hit across his wrist. Not right through at least, so his hand remained intact. But Kylo roared in pain from the deep cut, swapping his lightsaber to his other hand.

“You should join us, Kylo,” Luke said, face hidden under a hood.

“Never,” Kylo huffed, face sweaty, trying to stop the tears of pain. He kept his saber in front of him, doing his best to stay standing.

“The Dark Side is corrupt, I promise to show you the right way,” Luke said.

Tired, in pain. Kylo could feel himself becoming unsteady. He sensed Luke would no longer attack if he did not. So he ran. He ran back to where he felt he would be safest.

* * *

Rey met up with an army of Resistance soldiers, hiding deeper in the woods. 

“We all ready?” She asked, feeling something inside her empty without Poe and Finn at her side. But they soon would be together again, on the battle field. Metaphorically speaking in Poe’s case mostly. He would be up in the air, shooting down TIE Fighters. And if TIE Fighters were like anything anyone said they were, then they’d be very shield less and easy to take down.

Of course there’d be a shit load of them so there was that tiny problem too.

“Ready to follow the Jedi, we are,” a short soldier said. Weird sounding fellow. Rey couldn’t see what they looked like under the mask.

“Well, I’m no Jedi,” Rey said, the lightsaber would make people argue otherwise.

“You’re close enough,” another soldier said, “We’re ready when you are. Lead the way.”

* * *

Leia prepared to direct the entire battle from the base. If things didn’t go as planned, she had back-ups. But for now, everything was in order. And although there was an army being sent out, there were many evacuating and Leia had to stay there to make sure that didn’t go awry either.

“Stay safe,” she said to Han, as she went over to him in the Hanger. He and Chewie would go into battle in the Falcon.

“I will,” Han said, the two kissing. Some young children passing by going ‘Ew! Gross’. But it amused the elder couple.

Leia watched the Falcon leave the base, turning to head to the Command Operation room.  

* * *

“You know it’s nice seeing them with those lightsabers,” Obi-Wan mused, “Almost like being with them in spirit.”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, wondering if he should break the news to him. Or maybe his Master made a deliberate pun.

“Yes, this battle will be epic,” Anakin said, “I wonder if we can join them somehow. Have you seen Master Yoda?”

“He left running somewhere,” Obi-Wan said, “Prattling on about possessing the weak-minded.”

“Huh,” was all Anakin said, crossing his arms.

The two watched together as ten thousand troopers, maybe more, were about to start battle. There was silence, except perhaps the wind sweeping through the clearing.

Then Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin something that would cause them both to go into fits of laughter, “Do you think they stand _a ghost_ of a chance?”

**Author's Note:**

> That last line is from Yugioh Abridged because I'm a nerd o.o  
> Join me tomorrow for the final installment! ;P And feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
